laytonfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Professor Hershel Layton
*Professor L *Layton * *Messer Tuba |genere = Maschio |speciee = Umano |haircolor = Marroni |eyecolor = Neri |skincolor = Abbronzato |padre = * * Roland Layton |madre = * Lucille Layton |partner = Claire |siblings = |offspring = Flora Reinhold |altri = Emmy Altava *Luke Triton *Lando Ascad *Don Paolo *Andrew Schrader *Dimitri Allen *Clark Triton *Brenda Triton *Sharon Leidle *Clamp Grosky *Phoenix Wright |image = |appearances = Il Paese dei Misteri Lo Scrigno di Pandora Il Futuro Perduto Il Rchiamo dello Spettro L'Eterna Diva La Maschera dei Miracoli Vs Ace Attorney|italianvoice = Oliviero Corbetta}}Il Professor Hershel Layton è il protagonista della [[Serie del Professor Layton|serie del Professor Layton]]. Vive a Londra ed è famoso per la sua abilità nella risoluzione di enigmi. Insegna archeologia presso l'Università Gressenheller. Viaggia con il suo apprendista, Luke, e Flora, che lo segue dall'avventura a St. Mystère. Profilo Aspetto All'età di 17 anni, quando viveva ancora a Stansbury, vestiva un gilè rosso con una camicia bianca, accompagnata da una cravatta blu, pantaloni grigio scuri e scarpe marroni. Aveva dei capelli parecchio voluminosi e ricci. Ai tempi dell'università, come mostrato nei flashback ne Il futuro perduto all'età di 27 anni, ha tagliato i capelli. Vestiva una giacca nera sopra il gilè rosso e la camicia bianca, insieme a un foulard bianco, pantaloni neri e scarpe marroni. Prima della tuba, portava una coppola rossa. L'accessorio più importante è una tuba con una striscia rossa, che si toglie solo in occasioni speciali. La prima volta che si è tolto il suo cappello è stata alla fine del gioco Il futuro perduto. Indossa un cappotto nero e una maglietta arancione, pantaloni neri e scarpe verdi. Personalità Layton è un gentiluomo inglese, adora bere il tè, è molto coraggioso, intelligente e atletico, come viene mostrato in tutti i giochi. È sempre calmo e gentile con tutte le persone che incontra. Quando sbaglia un enigma, si sente in imbarazzo. Il suo orgoglio è la sua macchina, la Laytonmobile, con un alto tettuccio perché "un gentiluomo non si toglie mai il cappello". Layton ritiene anche che "la prima cosa sono i bisogni di una signora". Un classico gentiluomo, ama tanto il tè, ed è un grande appassionato di enigmi. E' molto amato dalle donne per le sue gentilezze, ma non ha mai avuto interesse reciproco. Trama La vita prima del gioco "Luke, questo cappello lo tolgo solo nelle occasioni importanti. Questo è tutto quello che sono disposto a dire sulla questione." Il Professore a Luke durante una discussione fuori dal ristorante di Folsense. Molto poco si sa sulla biografia del Layton. Le poche cose che sappiamo sono incentrate nel periodo in cui andava al Liceo e quando ha conosciuto Claire. Layton dice che il Dr. Schrader è stato il suo insegnate,lo stesso uomo che insegnò a Don Paolo, un anno più grande di lui. La prima parte del passato di Layton, ci viene presentata nel Professor Layton e il Futuro Perduto:la sua relazione con Claire.Non si sa ne dove e ne quando lui e Claire si sono incontrati'', since the earliest clip only goes back to when they first got together. Lei gli regalò il suo emblematico cappello per celebrare il suo nuovo lavoro come professore. Quando lei morì a causa di un incidente sul suo posto di lavoro, Layton continuò a tenere il cappello e rifiutò di toglierselo in segno di rispetto e devozione per Claire.'' It was also during this time when the evil scientist, then college student, Don Paolo became Layton's nemesis, as a result of his own feelings for Claire. When he discovered Layton and Claire had got together, he went insane, and his hatred towards Layton worsened when Claire died, thinking that Layton failed to protect her. His real name is Paul, and in the game, Layton prefers to call him that, much to his annoyance. Soon after he started work at Gressenheller University, Layton met Emmy Altava, and the two began to work together when she got a job as his assistant, in order to solve cases. It isn't until Professor Layton and the Last Specter that he meets Luke Triton. Il Professor Layton e il Paese dei Misteri Luke: Non capisco, professore. Perchè stiamo andando a risolvere un semplice caso di eredità? Layton: Luke, ragazzo mio. Pensi davvero che avrei accettato un caso ordinario come quello? '-Il Professor Layton e Luke mentre vanno a St. Mystere.' Il gioco si apre con Layton e Luke che viaggiano nella campagna. Layton porge a Luke una lettera; dopo averla letta, Luke chiede perchè Layton ha accettato la richiesta di risolvere una disputa di eredità. Layton dice che non è una normale richiesta, come può sembrare, ed è una situazione davvero unica. Decidendo che è meglio illustrare il caso prima di arrivare, Layton spiega che due mesi prima il barone Augustus Reinhold è morto e subito dopo la sua morte, è stato scoperto il suo testamento. Il contenuto di questo era affascinante: :"Il Tesoro della famiglia Reinhold, la Mela d'Oro, è nascosto da qualche parte in questo villaggio. :A chiunque troverà questo tesoro, io offro tutto il mio patrimonio." Those who attended the reading set out to search for the treasure, but they all came back empty-handed, and it turned out that no one had heard of such a treasure existing until the will reading. Layton admires how the baron staked his fortune to create one more puzzle before his death, and he wishes he could have met him while he was alive. Luke thinks that they would have got along quite well and asks what Layton thinks the Golden Apple is. Layton says that some have said it was a rare antique or gem, but nobody really knows. Layton also says that he thinks that this is related to a much larger mystery. He goes on to say that it was the late baron's wife, Lady Dahlia, was the one who invited them, and that she had come across his name by chance when reading the papers. When Luke says that he immediately took her up on her request, Layton says that a true gentleman 'never refuses the request of a beautiful lady.' When they arrive at St. Mystere, Layton and Luke see that a giant drawbridge is the only way in and out of the village. Wondering what to do, they see a man called Franco on the other side of the river. When they ask him to drop the bridge, he is initially suspicious of dropping the bridge for 'a bunch of fancy-looking outsiders.' Layton explains that they were invited by Lady Dahlia, so Franco lowers the bridge. When they arrive at the massive Reinhold Manor, Matthew greets them and invites them upstairs to the parlor to meet Lady Dahlia. Before they do, however, Luke notices two portraits, one of which he identifies as the late Baron. Matthew sees their interest, and points out that the other portrait is of the baron's daughter Flora. The truth being that the Baron loved Flora, and he wanted to make sure she would have the best life she could possibly have. During Layton and Lukes journey throughout St Mystere, Flora is in disguise, snooping around the village. Don Paolo's Entrance Professor Layton: No ispettore, questo ha a che fare con lei Inspector Chelmey: Cosa vuoi dire? Professor Layton: Non è forse ovvio? Se veramente c'è un criminale... Quella persona è lei! Inspector Chelmey: Cosa?! E' assurdo! Luke: Hey! Si calmi! Lady Dahlia: Hm? Inspector Chelmey: Grr... Che stupidaggini! You'll need more then some daft charge to save your hide! '-Professor Layton accusa l'Inspettore Chelmey di essere un impostore.' When Layton and Luke go searching for Ramon, who had gone missing, they see a strange man stuffing an apparently dead Ramon into a bag; they give chase but are unable to catch him, though they do find another tiny cog, identical to one they had seen previously. They later see Ramon back at Reinhold Manor as if nothing had happened, claiming he left to do some afternoon shopping. Chelmey dismisses Layton's account of Ramon's abduction, and says that he doesn't need "a drowsy scholar waking the whole village." Layton looks none too pleased at this comment, but agrees in mistaking what they saw. The following day, Layton and Luke continue to explore the town, and are eventually led to the town's abandoned amusement park by a ticket dropped on the ground by a mysterious young girl. As they examine the old Ferris Wheel, the sinister figure from earlier uses a remote to tear it from its moorings, sending it rolling after Layton and Luke. They barely escape as the wheel launches off a hill, landing in the lake and smashing through a locked building. Exploring the wreckage, they find a key shaped to look like the tower hidden behind a photo of Flora, and Layton begins to develop an idea of what is going on. Layton decides to head for the tower, but they are summoned to Reinhold Manor by Ramon. The two return to face Inspector Chelmey, who accuses Layton of killing Simon (saying Layton wanted the Golden Apple for himself) by hitting him over the head with a vase. He tries to arrest Layton for murder, but Layton remembers being offered the same vase by the shopkeeper, who said a strange man said to give it to him. Chelmey also demands that Layton hand over the key to the tower, and since there was no way Chelmey could have known about the key unless he was stalking them, Layton realizes that Inspector Chelmey is an imposter. The man disguised as Chelmey tears off his disguise, revealing himself as Layton's self-proclaimed arch-enemy Don Paolo, who is seeking the Golden Apple and the Reinhold fortune for himself. He was the one who tried to knock Layton out of the picture with the Ferris wheel. Don Paolo makes his escape by leaping out a window. When Luke asks what Layton had done to become the arch-rival of Don Paolo, Layton claims that he has no idea and that he barely knows him. Secrets Revealed With Luke in tow, Layton heads for the tower, using the key on a secret lock in a dead end. Inside, they discover the man that previously had 'kidnapped' Ramon, Bruno. With Bruno's help, Layton discovers the truth: all the residents of St. Mystere are robots, created by the Baron and Bruno to challenge the wits of anyone seeking the Golden Apple, hence their shared obsession with puzzles. Bruno had collected Ramon for repairs, and he was searching for Simon. The noises from the tower are Bruno's machines at work; as the robots get older, they need to be repaired more often. Simon had not died; he had only malfunctioned. Having solved the puzzle of St. Mystere, Layton and Luke climb the tower, solving more puzzles and meeting minor characters. Eventually, the pair reaches the top of the tower, and much to their surprise, find a beautifully-kept cottage there. Inside, the young girl from before introduces herself as Flora Reinhold, the only daughter of the Baron. She is the Golden Apple that the robots are protecting because she was the "apple of her father's eye." The Tower's Destruction Layton's triumph is short-lived, as Don Paolo returns in a flying machine and starts demolishing the tower. Luke escapes down the stairs, but debris from above crashes into the stairs and makes escape for Layton and Flora impossible. After pulling Flora to safety (she failed to stop in time and nearly fell into the hole the debris made, which credits Flora's remark about her father saying that whoever came for her, she could trust with her life) they run back up to the cottage where Layton is forced to make an improvised glider out of a giant globe stand, curtains, a curtain rail, lace from Flora's dress and a chair. They glide off the tower with Don Paolo in pursuit. Whilst swerving out of the way, the curtain rail in the glider smashes into Don Paolo's propeller, damaging both glider and machine. Don's machine tilts over and a bag with Simon inside falls to the ground. The villain swears revenge and leaves, and Layton manages to make it to the ground. It throws Layton and Flora off and smashes into pieces. Flora falls unconscious from the fall, and everyone from the village crowds around her, waiting for her to wake. When she does, she hugs the professor and laughs with. As she laughs, Layton notices an apple-like birthmark that appears on her neck. As they head back to Reinhold Manor, Layton realizes that there is more to the treasure than just Flora, as the birthmark points to the Baron's riches. Luke finds a hidden switch in the shape of an apple on the portrait of Flora, which leads to a secret room filled with gold. Flora's Fortune Luke: What an astonishing village that was, Professor!' Does this mean you'll be gracing the pages of the London papers again anytime soon?'' '''Professor Layton: No, Luke. St Mystere's secret must remain between us. Luke: Huh? Why do you say that? Professor Layton: You see, my dear boy, we wouldn't want anyone making a spectacle of Flora. That wouldn't be right. Luke: Of course! Always thinking of others! Professor Layton: Of course, Luke. One must always put a lady's needs first. That's what a gentleman does. '-Professor Layton and Luke on their way home from St. Mystere' A voice recording from the Baron, intended for those who solved the mystery, congratulates Layton and talks about why he built the village. It explains that the Baron had been told that he didn't have much time left, and he couldn't bear leaving his only daughter alone in the world. The voice tells Layton to take the treasure, explaining that when it is taken, all the robots will cease functioning. Layton says it's not really his choice, and by right it belongs to Flora. He asks her what she wants to do with it. Flora opts to leave it as a way to repay the robots for their services in protecting her and her new friends. Layton then asks if she will stay in her village. She does not answer, but as the game ends, Layton, Luke and Flora are seen leaving St. Mystere. All of the villagers are last seen waving and shouting their goodbyes to Flora. While driving across the countryside back to London, the professor tells Luke that their adventure must remain a secret in order to avoid making Flora a public spectacle. The three are shown laughing and living together during the game credits. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' A few weeks after the events of the Curious Village, Professor Layton and Luke go to visit Layton's mentor Dr. Andrew Schrader after he informs them by mail that he has come into ownership of the Elysian Box, a legendary box rumored to cause the death of whomever opens it. Schrader wrote that he intends to open it regardless. When they arrive at Dr. Schrader's flat, they find Schrader lifeless on the floor, the box gone. The only clues they find are an expired ticket for the Molentary Express and a torn-up photograph that is confiscated by Inspector Chelmey as evidence. The Molentary Express Following Layton's hunch, the two take a ride on the Molentary Express in search of clues. On board, they meet up with Chelmey, who is also following the case, and Flora, who has been secretly following the two and wants to go on the adventure with them. They also meet the train's owner, Mr. Beluga. The Country Village Of Dropstone The train stops in Dropstone, a small village celebrating its 50th anniversary. As the train makes repairs, Layton, Luke and Flora explore the village and discover that there is a man in town by the name of Mr. Anderson who possesses some vital information regarding the History of Dropstone and the Elysian Box. To find Mr. Anderson, Layton and crew head toward the livestock competition on the east side of town. Luke, using his expertise with animals, finds out the real prize-winning cow and ends the competition with Oscar being the winner. It is also here, with the help of Nick, Layton confronts Mr. Anderson and finds some connection between a recently deceased old lady named Sophia, who founded Dropstone, and the Elysian Box. As they leave, they notice a party surrounding a young woman. Layton figures that she must be Katia, Sophia's granddaughter, and daughter to Mr. Anderson. They wonder where she is going, as it doesn't look like she is off on holiday. The Phantom Town Of Folsense While Layton and Luke aren't looking, Flora is kidnapped by Layton's archrival, Don Paolo. He disguises himself and takes Flora's place, leaving her in a barn to wake up long after the train has left. Layton, Luke, and the faux Flora are drugged into sleep in the train's deluxe car; as the train passes a tunnel, the club car is swapped with the car of another train and sent to a different destination, the abandoned town of Folsense. When they arrive, they walk through a long corridor, the walls filled with fifty year old pictures of the town in it's hey-day. They share a shaky, dizzying moment within the run-down and dilapidated station. As they walk out of it, the station transforms into a grand one of lights and colours. Confused, the three continue on and find Folsense to also have transformed into a bright and glamorous place, though there are few people inhabitating it. Don Paolo, still posing as Flora, complains of ill feeling and asks to stay at the hotel while Layton and Luke explore the town. They learn it was once a successful gold mining town run by Duke Herzen, who had two sons, Anton and Fredrich. Frustrated with his father's stubborn ways, Fredrich left the town with his part of the family fortune long ago, using it to buy the Molentary Express and to change his name to Mr. Beluga. Folsense also has a strange aura about it, with Layton noticing that the town looks nearly the same as it did in the old photographs in the train station. Il segreto dello Scrigno degli Elisi Nyeh heh heh! Well played, Layton! I'm sure you're very proud of yourself...for seeing through my disguise again! '-Don Flora' Chelmey, who has also arrived in Folsense, believes he has identified Schrader's murderer, who he thinks is Sammy, Beluga's nephew. However, Layton is able to deduce that Flora is really Don Paolo, who, though he did not kill Schrader, was after the Elysian Box. Don Paolo claims that Schrader was already out cold when he arrived and flees the area, pursued by Chelmey and Barton. In his haste, Don Paolo drops the box, which Layton collects, recognizing the Herzen family symbol on its lid from the torn photo and the stone tablet at the museum. Despite the apparent curse, Layton and Luke nervously open the box to find it empty. Realizing a deeper mystery, Layton decides to explore the old mine, reading in an old miner's diary that a terrible sickness struck the town fifty years ago. The two turn to Herzen Castle, claimed by the residents to be occupied by a vampire. Inside they meet Anton Herzen, the current duke of Folsense who, compared to a 50-year old portrait of himself, seems not to have aged, lending credibility to the vampire claims. Anton becomes suspicious of the two and ties them up in the castle's cellar. Layton and Luke free themselves and discover that the castle is built over one of the mine's excavation pits, which is emitting a strange fume. La vera Folsense They return to the castle's upper levels and find Katia, who implores them to leave the castle. The three run into Anton, who sees Katia and becomes bewildered, as she strikingly resembles his sweetheart Sophia, who left him decades ago. Katia, scared of Anton, hides behind Layton, which leads Anton to believe that Sophia left him for Layton. Anton challenges him to a sword-fight, in which Anton loses his breath extremely quickly, despite looking so young. Layton, with help from Katia, is able to solve the mystery. Fifty years ago, while the miners dug for gold, they happened upon a large pocket of a hallucinogenic gas that caused people to believe horrible things awaited them; the townspeople began to become ill as a result. Most residents of the town evacuated. Sophia left with them, since she was pregnant, but she kept this secret from Anton to spare him more pain. Alone and taken by the effect of the gas, Anton continued to imagine the town as pretty and glamorous as it was before the incident. Luke and Layton also inhaled some of the gas when they arrived at the train station, causing them to imagine the town in its former glory as well. Katia had come to Folsense to try to break the spell the gas had placed on Anton and bring him back to a normal life, as well as to pass on a message from Sophia to him. Un finale felice Anton refuses to listen to Katia. Being told that Sophia was dead was too much him, and he lunges towards Layton with his sword madly, causing the castle to crumble apart around them by slicing through a chain holding up an enormous chandelier. As they all flee the castle, the chasm below is blocked by debris and the gas becomes less potent. The illusion of Folsense disappears, revealing the long-abandoned, desolate town. Anton, now in his true, aged form, accepts reality and happily unites with Katia. Layton returns the Elysian Box to Anton, explaining that the "curse" of the box was likely due to traces of the gas in the compartment, and those that had died after opening the box were likely affected by a combination of the gas and their own fear. Anton acknowledges that he had the box made, but with a special compartment that only he and Sophia knew how to open. He had put a letter in the box for her after her departure from Folsense, hoping the box would have reached her, but gave up hope after it became legendary. However, when he shows Luke how to open it, Anton discovers a reply written by Sophia before her death a year previously. In it, Sophia expresses her continued love for him, but says her time is drawing to a close. Her dying wish was for Katia to finally meet her grandfather, especially since their daughter could no longer meet her father. Anton vows to spend the rest of his life getting to know Katia better, before joining Sophia on the "other side." In the credits, Layton, Luke, Anton and Katia return to Dropstone, where Anton is reunited for the first time in fifty years with his little brother Beluga, while Layton and Luke locate the real Flora, unharmed from Don Paolo's abduction. On the train trip back home, Layton discovers an article in the paper explaining that Schrader is alive and recovering well from his exposure to the gas in the Elysian Box. ''Professor Layton e il futuro perduto Il negozio di orologi di Midland Road {C} The story starts off on a bus in London, with the professor and Luke on their way to a clock shop in Baldwin, following the instructions of a very strange letter that had arrived for them. What was so astonishing about this letter is that it was addressed to Layton from Luke, but was also dated 10 years in the future. According to the letter, something terrible has happened to London. Layton, at first, thought that little Luke was playing a trick on him, but after some consideration, they decide the letter is legitimate. They wonder how it arrived in their time, and Luke jokes that it came by time traveling postman. With his brilliant intuition, Layton begins to suspect this whole affair is linked to the mysterious disappearances of London's greatest minds, as well as the presentation that had took place one week before the letter's arrival. {C} A week earlier, Layton and Luke went to a presentation, where one Dr. Alain Stahngun had invited many of London's high society to see his newest invention, a working Time Machine. Layton and Luke feel a bit out of place, especially in the presence of Bill Hawks, the Prime Minister. Oddly enough, Inspector Chelmey and his bobby, Barton, are also there as well; even they wonder why they were invited. The presentation begins and Dr. Stahngun begins to explain how exactly the machine works. After a simple overview of the machine's abilities, Dr. Stahngun asked Prime Minister, Bill Hawks, to be the first person to demonstrate the machine and its functionality. Much to his wife's dismay, Bill agrees, and climbs into the time machine. Stahngun activates the machine, but seconds later it explodes into a cloud of ash and debris, leaving Bill, Stahngun, and his assistants nowhere to be found. Chelmey leads an investigation of the incident, and the mystery makes the front page of the London Times. Capitolo 1:E' questo il futuro? Following the instructions in the letter, Layton and Luke arrive at Midland Road. They walk down the quiet and damp alleyways and make it to an odd building at the dead end. They enter and walk around in the dark, clock-filled rooms, until Luke notices the huge clock in the back room. They are welcomed by the shop owners, Spring and Cogg. Cogg explains that he was given instructions to show Layton their best timepiece; a giant clock that is over a hundred years old. There was only one small problem with the device. Cogg was going to fix it as it was missing a cog, but couldn't until Layton got here. After Layton helps Cogg repair it, the clock hands start spinning violently, and when it comes to a stop, Layton and Luke run outside to see that they are in a strange place. The door slams shut behind them. They decide to look around, and when they talk with most of the locals, they all say the same thing to the professor: 'Lose the hat'. Some of the passers-by were afraid of the hat. When they reach the bus stop, they find it in ruins, and a poster on it saying the route had been discontinued, but it was dated ''five years into the future. While discussing the poster, a man dressed in black, holding a shoulder bag, appears and gives Layton another letter from the Future Luke Triton, asking them to go to Room 312 of Green Hospital, located on Auckland Lane, to prove that they are in the future. They decide to go to the local Hotel Duke to ask for directions to the train station and other bits around this so-called future London. Layton and Luke pass down Southern Street and make their way into the Hotel Duke. Inside, the two reserve a room and also get some directions from the young maid, Becky. While passing through the arcade to the station on Flatstone Street, they pick up a newspaper, with the date on it from ten years into the future. This paper makes Layton and Luke begin to suspect they might actually be in the future after all. They walk up Flatstone and enter the station at the plaza. After Layton purchases a Train Ticket, they board the subway and take a ride to Green Hospital. Upon reaching the hospital, they talk with Natalia, the receptionist and walk up to room 312. This is where an ill and elderly Dr. Andrew Schrader now lives. Schrader and Layton have a talk about some of the unsavory rumors he has been hearing that revolve around the professor. After the talk Schrader gives them a set of keys, and tells them to go around the back of the hospital to get something special. After walking behind the hospital, they find an old and damaged Laytonmobile. After some heavy attempts, the car fails to start, but they find another letter from Future Luke on the passenger seat. This third letter detailing them their meeting place, the Gilded 7 Casino. This casino is accessed by walking all of the way to the top of Flatstone Street. After giving it some thought, Luke finds it a bit strange that he is going to meet his future self. Chapter 2: A Boy Named Luke Layton and Luke go back to the Hotel to ask Becky for some more directions as they still can't fully navigate through this foreign Future London. She says that the Gilded Seven Casino is located on the north end of Flatstone Street, but there are Family Goons that are stationed along the way. She then tells them that these goons move from post to post pretty often. The two heroes go back to Flatstone Street, and sure enough, the guard has gone. As they walk up North Flatstone Street, Layton sees a red-haired woman with a hat walk past them. He is shocked by her presence, and he has a flashback of having dinner with someone near-identical to her . Luke asks what the matter is, and Layton says that he's fine; apparently she reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago... After this strange event, they arrive at the Gilded 7 Casino. As they approach the casino, Harold, the casino's bouncer, tells them to stand back while he inspects them. After the inspection, Harold allows them to walk inside. Inside they are greeted by the elusive and mysterious Future Luke Triton, who challenges the professor to a Puzzle Battle to confirm his identity. Future Luke gives Layton a difficult puzzle involving cards and finding the spade among. Layton solves the puzzle, and Future Luke asks him to come up with his own puzzle. Layton makes a puzzle very similar to the one Luke made. However, after some heavy thought, Future Luke finds this puzzle impossible to solve. After an explanation on how Layton realized that Future Luke's puzzle lacked sufficient information, but was still solvable, Future Luke begins to suspect that knows that this is, in-fact, the real Professor Layton. Future Luke says that an evil genius has taken over the city. At first, Luke thinks it is Don Paolo, but Future Luke reveals that the man who has taken over Future London is the professor. ''Future Luke takes the two into a storage room, away from prying eyes, and goes on to explain that Dr. Stahngun survived the explosion, and had gone into hiding to avoid reprisals for causing the death of the Prime Minister; the professor was the one who helped him. In this dark hour, Layton had grown distant from Luke and apparently began consorting with criminals; and, using his masterful wits, eventually taking over the criminal underworld. With this power, he was able to rake in enough cash so Dr. Stahngun could finish his Time Machine. Future Luke had never found out why Layton became so obsessed with time travel. They go to leave the casino, but Bostro, a henchman of Future Layton's, spots them and tries to take them away for questioning, but Future Luke shouts for them to run, and Bostro orders gunmen to search the casino for them. In all of the collateral damage, Layton finds pieces of destroyed slot machines. With the help of Future Luke, Layton builds a ''Slot Machine Gun. They use the machine gun and assault Bostro and his cronies. They run off, scared and Layton, Luke, and Future Luke head back to the restaurant in the Arcade to discuss their next move. Chapter 3: The Enigmatic Future The three leave the casino, and decide to distinguish the two Lukes as 'Big Luke' and 'Little Luke'. Big Luke says that he needs to meet someone at the arcade restaurant, so they head there. On the way, Little Luke asks why Big Luke wants to stop the finishing of an invention that could change the world and improve people's lives, so Big Luke explains that it does have that potential, but someone who had a vengeful or evil heart could turn the world upside down with that kind of power. They arrive at the restaurant, where Shipley, the man in black, is waiting for them. Shipley is a good friend of Big Luke; he is the one who managed to get the letters to the professor. He had been spying in Chinatown, and found out that the Prime Minister and the missing scientists are being held up in the Towering Pagoda. Layton asks what the Towering Pagoda is, and Big Luke explains that it is the Family stronghold in Chinatown, and since the whole of Chinatown is under Family control, it would be tricky infiltrating it. Big Luke runs ahead to set up a plan, while the professor and Little Luke head off for Chinatown. Soon after leaving the restaurant, Layton sees the woman from before walking past them again. He chases after her around a corner, but she had vanished. Layton glimpses himself in a shop window and stares at his hat. He has another flashback. As a present, the other woman she resembles had given the hat to him, to celebrate him becoming a professor. It is the reason why he never takes it off; he promised her he wouldn't. Luke asks what is wrong, and he says he's fine, but when Luke's not in earshot, he wonders if it could be her, if all the talk of time travel is real, if he had become obsessed with turning back time to that "fateful day"... On the way, they pass a bronze statue of a man and a boy who both resemble the professor and little Luke. The story on the plaque reads that the man used to write big complicated books, but the boy changed all that. The boy was ill, and to cheer him up, the man wrote an adventure novel for him, and it was his rise to success. The boy eventually passed away from his illness, but their friendship would last forever. Layton says it would be nice if their friendship grew to those heights, much to Luke's dismay. They come by the Thames, where they see a lighthouse. They wonder what it is for, since it is a bit useless on a river. They meet another man in a white lab coat on the bridge, but when they introduce themselves, the man runs off, leaving a trail of wet footprints. They reach Chinatown, only to be stopped by a huge gate and two goons, who resemble Inspector Chelmey and Barton. They wonder why the inspector was invited to the Time Machine presentation in the first place, and ponder if they could return to their own time to ask his opinion. Big Luke comes back, and says that they can use the time machine in the clock shop to go back, as he knows how to get them inside. The three decide to go back to the clock shop on Midland Road. Chapter 4: Back To The Present The professor, Little Luke, and Big Luke head back to the clock shop. They take a shortcut near the train station, but find the door locked. They manage to unlock it, but it still won't budge, so Layton and Future Luke run up and knock the door down, finding that someone had fallen asleep against it. They arrive at the clock shop, and Big Luke uses a secret knock to get them inside. Cogg explains to the professor and Little Luke about how The Family were funding the construction of a time machine, and they used the clock in the shop to do so. The clock had become a wormhole between the two times, and Cogg was the only person who could open and close it. Big Luke says that he will stay behind to prevent further disruption of time. Cogg sends the professor and Little Luke back to the present. When they leave the clock shop, Layton explains that before they go to see the inspector, he wants to go to his office at Gressenheller University to collect some old documents. They catch the bus to the university. Chapter 5: The Forgotten Case They arrive at the university, where they talk briefly with Dean Delmona, who says that there is a young lady waiting in Layton's office. It turns out to be Flora. She says that they have some nerve to leave her behind again. She goes out to fetch some tea she made earlier, and when she walks off, Layton and Luke decide to leave her behind (again). They quickly find the document Layton wanted; a leather-bound notebook with the professor's research on the explosion at the Institute of Polydimensional Research, with most of the pages torn out. They run off before Flora returns. They catch the bus to Scotland Yard to speak with Inspector Chelmey. They discuss the explosion, when Chelmey says that when they examined the scene, they didn't find any trace of the victims at all. Layton says that he will explain his theory of how the Prime Minister and Stahngun might still be alive, if he can have access to the case files on the explosion at the Institute of Polydimensional Research. Chelmey reluctantly agrees, and they head to the archives in the basement of the police station. Barton greets them in the archives with the case files. After reading them, Layton reveals that he is positive that Bill Hawks is still alive, and that to save him, they need to go back to Future London. Once he asks Chelmey about the scientists who caused the accident, they leave Scotland Yard and head back to the clock shop. Chapter 6: Traveing Companions? Upon arrival, they bump into Stachenscarfen, who warns them about "the law being right on their tail". They talk with Cogg about returning to the future. But not long afterwards, Chelmey, Barton and Flora barge in through the door, Chelmey demanding to know everything that Layton hasn't told him, and Flora very distressed at being left behind again. Before Layton can deal with the three, Cogg takes them all to the future. Outside the shop, Layton offers to help the inspector with tracking down the prime minister, however Chelmey refuses, saying that it is police work and police work only. "Wow... he must have loved Claire quite a lot if losing her to you turned him in to Don Paolo, Professor." '- Luke' Layton and Luke then go back to the watchmaker's shop where they are sent to the present. There they first go to Layton's Office at Gressenheller University to find some infomation in Layton's documents, where they meet Flora, who begs to come along with them. She goes to make some tea, and Layton and Luke quickly leave without her. They head off to Scotland Yard to ask Inspector Chelmey if they can have the case files for an accident 10 years ago that Layton thinks the mystery is connected to, but Flora catches up with them, furious that they ran off behind her back. After arriving at the watchmaker's shop, Layton asks if he can have a moment to take Flora, Chelmey and Barton out. But the watchmaker simply says 'the more, the merrier!' and pulls the lever. They then are all sent back to Future London, shocking Inspector Chelmey. Chelmey and Barton go off to conduct their own investigation. Future Luke tells Layton that Future Layton lives somewhere in Chinatown. So they proceed to find the Future Professor Layton. To nobody's surprise, Future Layton lives at the top of the Towering Pagoda. Before they enter, Layton wanders off for unknown reasons for a few minutes, before coming back. After solving multiple puzzles, they reach the top floor. Future Professor Layton greets Professor Layton with a puzzle battle, in order to make sure he is not talking to an imposter. After solving the puzzle, Future Layton begins talking to present Layton. Professor Layton calls Future Layton an imposter, and Future Layton removes his hat and jacket, and reveals himself to be Dr. Stahngun, or his real identity as Dimitri Allen. Dimitri explains his motives, saying that it is so he can save Claire, as he loved her too. Layton says that (even though he desires this himself) it doesn't justify kinapping the scientists. Dimitri then snaps his fingers, and the bookcase begins to move. Behind it, is a chained, unconscious Prime Minister Hawk. Luke shouts, "You'll never get away with this!" And at another snap of his fingers, a massive cage made of giant spikes surrounds Layton, Luke, Flora, and Future Luke. Dimitri runs off with the Prime Minister through a secret tunnel, and the group is trapped. Then Layton removes his top hat, and reveals himself to be Don Paolo. The true Professor Layton walks in and opens the cage for them. They escape from the Towering Pagoda, and Luke demands to know why Don Paolo is on their side. Layton explains that it is because they both want answers to the same questions, and that all the questions lead back to Claire. It is here when Layton finally reveals who Claire is; she was his girlfriend from 10 years ago, and the last time he saw her, she was going to work at the lab where and when the explosion took place. He explains it wasn't just him and Dimitri who loved her; Don Paolo did too. Another flashback appears. It shows when Layton and Claire first got together, and Don Paolo was watching. Shock, sadness and anger drove him insane, and he has plotted revenge on Layton ever since. Revelations Layton, Luke, and Flora find a poster of The Thames Arms pub in the tunnel, and presume there may be clues there. Don Paolo refuses to go with Layton, and walks around on his own. When they arrive there, a talking rabbit named Subject 3 tells them of a secret laboratory under the River Thames. Layton, Luke, and Flora cross the sewers to find the laboratory. While investigating, they come across a huge door, but when they finally figure out how to open it, the gang from the casino greets them with their huge guns. Being surrounded, Layton can't see a way to escape, but a mysterious woman grabs them through a secret door, and they are all saved from the gunshots anyway. Layton is shocked, as she is the Claire look-alike from earlier. He asks if she is Claire, despite knowing its not possible. She says her name is Celeste, and that she is Claire's little sister. The group runs back to The Thames Arms, where Inspector Chelmey, Barton, Future Luke, and Don Paolo are all gathered. Layton says he knows who the culprit is here, and begins explaining. He points to the bartender, revealing Dimitri's clever disguise. Dimitri tells Layton that the prime minister has been kidnapped from him by the gang from the casino. Layton then asks him about Claire, since the two of them were partners in a science project, the aim of which is unknown to Layton. Dimitri tells Layton that Claire, Bill Hawks, and himself were working on a time machine all those years ago. But he had discovered a massive error in their calculations, and was rushing back to the lab in his apartment to stop the experiment. But he was too late. It exploded in front of him, and the fire was spreading. Dimitri ran inside to find Claire and Bill, and discovered that Claire was dead but Bill was still alive. Layton heard news of the explosion and ran to the scene, finding that the entire block was impacted by the explosion. The flashback ends, and Layton tells everyone that they are not in Future London, but an artificial city built underneath London in a massive cavern. He tells them that the watchmaker's shop had a giant elevator built in, so they all were tricked into being brought to the fake city. Layton then concludes with an accusation, saying that Future Luke cannot be Future Luke since they are not in the future. 'Future Luke' at first denies it, but begins to laugh, and reveals himself to be Clive, and that he was the mastermind behind the plan. He says he tricked Dimitri into bringing the Prime Minister here, and that he is the boss of the gang. He claims that 'some may call it revenge, but I prefer to think of it as justice, over single-minded scientists and corrupt politicians.' Tired of explaining himself, Clive then grabs Flora, and takes her away as hostage. The Huge Weapon Please, make yourselves comfortable. Sit back and relax. ''After all, you won't be leaving anytime soon. Take a good look at London, because this will be your last chance! '- Clive to Layton as he begins to destroy London''' Layton and Luke run out of The Thames Arms to see Clive is getting away. He is off in a speed-boat with Flora, heading toward the lighthouse. Then a huge weapon emerges from underneath the lighthouse in the Thames and begins shooting bombs at all the buildings in Future London. Chelmey calls for help and begins the mass evacuation of the city via the clock shop .Layton and Luke wonder how they are going to infiltrate the Fortress, when Don Paolo says that they can use the Laytonmobile he built using stolen blueprints. Layton and Luke speed off, and drive off a cliff and safely land onto the huge weapon. Layton speeds up the slopes of the Fortress, and parks near the top. When figuring out which floor Flora is being held, one of the Casino gang greets them through the computer monitor, claiming that they will never be able to crack the code that controls the transport pod. They work it out, however, and the Casino cronie, in fear of Clive's wrath for giving away important information, escapes from the machine. Layton and Luke find Flora in the ventilation room, trapped in a glass cage. They unlock it, and proceed to find Clive. They head up to the surveillance room, where Clive is waiting for them. Clive says that the government will never change their ways; therefore he has no 'choice' but to completely flatten and rebuild London. He escapes via a hidden elevator, and runs off to the main control room. The Fortress shoots grappling hooks onto the ceiling of the city. The ceiling collapses, and the ground of London falls through. The machine then pulls itself out of the underground city, and begins to destroy the real London. Layton doesn't know what to do, but then Celeste runs in saying that she knows how to stop Clive. Using the CCTV cameras, they find the location of the generator. As they head to the transport pod, Luke asks how Celeste managed to get up into the Fortress. At first, Celeste jokes with Luke, saying that she hopped on her broomstick and flew up to the deck, but explains that Don Paolo let her use his flying machine. Il futuro perduto They find the generator room, and unlock the generator to find Bill Hawks, unconscious and wired up to the heart of the Fortress. Clive appears on the CCTV, and says that if they move the prime minister from his seat, the Fortress will explode, taking most of London with it. The machine is monitoring the prime minister's heart, and they wouldn't be able to cut the leads connecting the device to the Fortress before it reacts. Celeste suggests switching Bill for a broken pocket watch that Layton had given to Claire years ago. They successfully switch the wires, but they only have 10 minutes to escape before the watch winds down and the Fortress explodes. To try and stop the Fortress attacking, Layton reverses the movement of the gears in the generator. This is successful, but it means that the Fortress is destroying itself. They try to take the transport pod back up to the deck, but Celeste advises against it, and so they decide to use the car. Meanwhile, up in the control room, Clive gets more and more frustrated, since he is losing control of the Fortress. He shouts out that it can't end this way, but is knocked unconscious by a collapsed pipe from the Fortress roof. Meanwhile, Layton and the others are trying to get off the Fortress via the Laytonmobile, but their path is blocked by debris. Managing to move it out the way, they continue driving. But part of the pathway collapses, and they accidently drive off the Fortress. Luckily, Layton remembers that Don Paolo had made some "adjustments", and with a push of a button, wings and a propeller extend from the Laytonmobile. Don Paolo watches from a nearby rooftop, and congratulates Layton. On their descent to the ground, Celeste feels compassionate for Clive and tells Layton she wants to rescue him too. Layton says it's too dangerous, but turns around anyway and flies back to the Fortress, where Celeste leaps out and into the machine. Layton lands and gets everybody out, and goes back. He manages to rescue Clive and Celeste, and brings them back down to the ground. The Fortress falls back into the cavern and explodes, completely obliterating Future London. Once they reach the ground, the prime minister quickly instructs Chelmey to arrest Clive. Layton speaks with him before he is taken away. Clive tells Layton that the reason he has such a grudge against everyone is because 10 years ago, when the time machine experiment failed, he was the orphaned child that Layton had saved from entering the building (by slapping him - how nice!) saying it was too dangerous. Layton explains that the explosion that killed Clive's parents was the same one that killed his beloved Claire. Clive was driven to insanity by his parent's deaths and plotted revenge on all those associated with the explosion. Dimitri was the one who needed Layton, but Clive knew full well of the threat that Layton posed to his plan. He says that a part of him wanted somebody to save him from his madness, and that he intends to make amends for what he has done. Clive thanks the professor for saving his life again. Chelmey orders Barton to escort Clive to the police station, and he is last seen walking to prison with four other police officers. Bill comments on how despicable he finds criminals, with Chelmey saying that 'criminals aren't the only blind ones', referring to Bill. Layton then talks with Dimitri, who worries whether it was his love for Claire or his pride that compelled him to continue his research. He points out to Layton that he got a crucial detail wrong. Layton asks what he means, when he sees Celeste on the verge of tears. Celeste says that she doesn't have much time left, and that he took good care of the hat she gave him. Chelmey walks over and tells Layton that he completed the background check on Claire's family, and that she had no sisters. Layton is shocked, as Dimitri explains that the experiment 10 years ago wasn't a complete failure. Celeste reveals that she is Claire, and that she must pay for what she did. Dimitri declares that the time machine has caused enough grief, and that his research is at an end. Claire cannot remain in the present; she must go back to the moment of the blast to restore the flow of time. Claire says that it is time for her to return, and that she is sorry that she can’t stay. He and Claire share a last kiss, and she turns to walk off, but Layton shouts for her to wait. She turns back, and a faint glow surrounds her body. She talks about their past, and that she will miss him and their unwound future (hence the title of the game). Layton says that he can’t let her go again, but she says that she knows he will stay strong without her. She gives a final goodbye and walks off down an alley. Luke chases after her, only to find that she had vanished. After losing his beloved a second time, Layton looks toward the sky, takes his hat off, and weeps. La fine In the ending, there's another cutscene where Luke sends a letter to Layton that there's another mystery ahead yet again. Layton smiles after reading the letter and looks up into the window afterwards. Frasi Frasi preferite *"Dopotutto, è questo che fa un gentiluomo" Enigmi Risolvendo un enigma *''"Consideralo risolto."﻿'' *''"È il momento di provare la mia teoria."'' *''"This should do the trick."'' *''"Vediamo se ho ragione."﻿'' *''"I've got a good feeling about this one."﻿ Enigma risolto *"Un altro enigma risolto."'' *''"Il pensiero critico è la chiave del successo."'' *''"Ogni enigma ha una soluzione."'' *''"Ogni gentiluomo risolve ogni enigma."'' *''"Ah! Fantastico!"'' *''"Poche cose soddisfano come un enigma risolto."﻿'' *''"Proprio come pensavo."'' *''"Bene, risolto."'' *''"La soluzione è questa."'' Enigma sbagliato *''"Oh...ero sicuro che la mia teoria fosse vera."'' *''"Oh...well...I suppose you can't win them all."'' *''"Oh...my, this one is quite formidable."'' *''"Frankly, I'm ashamed."'' *''"Well I suppose I thought wrong."'' *''"Almeno abbiamo eliminato una risposta sbagliata."'' *''"Se la prima volta non va bene..."'' *''"Hmmm. I must have overlooked something."'' Altro Generiche *''"Desideri una tazza di tè?"'' *''"That's what a gentleman does."'' *''"A gentleman treats a lady with kindness and respect."'' ''Scrigno di Pandora'' *''"No, Andrew..."'' *''"Yes, I can certainly see why some people call the Molentary Express 'a cruise ship on rails'."'' *''"Luke, non dimenticare.Un gentiluomo deve essere come tale, in qualsiasi situazione."'' *''"Sorry to dissapoint, but he's not the culprit."'' *''"In truth, neither the Folsense we see before us nor its residents really exist. This is all a creation of our minds."'' *''"Now, one should always show gratitude to one's teachers. After all, that's what a gentleman does!"'' ''Futuro perduto'' *''"Onestamente pensavo mi stessi prendendo in giro."'' *''"Prendi nota Luke. Un vero gentiluomo non usa il suo asso nella manica finchè non è assolutamente necessario."'' *''"There's nothing to be done. Jump back in there and you'll die too!"'' *''"I've worked things out on my own this far, but I need you to help make sense of the rest."'' *''"I'm getting there. But first, a question. I have a pen in my pocket that's either red or blue. Which is it?"'' *''"So you're the one who's been kidnapping scientists under my name. But why?"'' *''"I hate to disappoint you, but it seems you're failed to ensnare the genuine article."'' *''"You underestimate me, Dimitri. Do you think I'd be so naive as to set foot in your base without a plan of my own?"'' *''"There's a distinct possibility we may have to fight our way out of the Towering Pagoda."'' *''"Don't worry, Celeste. We'll take care of this."'' *''"It was terrible. But I see you must have loved Claire very much to do what you did."'' *''"This is all so... incomprehensible."'' *''"Distance and time apart are irrelevant to the bond formed by a true friendship."'' *''"Un vero gentiluomo non si toglie mai il cappello."'' Immagini Articolo principale: Galleria:Professor Hershel Layton Media Video Curiosità * Mentre lotta Anton, il cappello di Layton lascia la testa per una frazione di secondo, anche se la parte superiore della sua testa non è visibile. * Sembra inoltre che Layton sia un abile spadaccino da come è in grado di tenere testa ad Anton e Jean Descole. * Il Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Jean Descole e Lando Ascad sono finora gli unici personaggi visti che conoscono e sono abili nella scherma. * La sua altezza (compreso il cappello) è 5'9" (o 176 cm), secondo le guide ufficiali. * Nella scena di apertura del professor Layton e l'Eterna Diva, vengono mostrati brevemente gli studenti di Layton. * In Lo Scrigno di Pandora, la scelta di Layton è il Belle Classic, visto che preferisce il tè amaro. * Professor Layton e il Futuro Perduto è, finora, l'unico gioco in cui il professore si toglie il cappello, ricordando Claire. Vedete un altro colpo, dopo i crediti, in cui il suo cappello è decollato mentre lui guarda fuori dalla finestra una volta che finisce l'enigma che Luke gli aveva mandato. * Ne Il Futuro Perduto, quando si fa clic sul cappello sulla cassa in carica Layton, Layton risponde che "un signore mantiene sempre un ricambio in più". * In Professor Layton e la maschera del Miracolo, un po' del passato Layton è condivisa. Il suo amico, Lando Ascad, al liceo lui motivati a diventare un archeologo, pur non essendo interessato in esso un primo momento. * In Il Professor Layton e l'Eterna Diva, Layton ha dimostrato di essere in grado di suonare il pianoforte. * Layton, insieme a Lando Ascad, era un membro del club di scherma da giovane. * Emmy ha fatto un bel po' di ricerche sul docente su richiesta del Rettore Stone. Durante una conversazione nelle prime ore del Richiamo dello Spettro dice che ha 34 anni ed è single. Dice anche l'età alla quale è diventato un professore e altri fatti. * Il suo rapporto con Luke Triton è analogo a quello condiviso da Sherlock Holmes e il dottor John Watson, in cui Holmes / Layton è il primario, risolutore di puzzle più abili, e il dottor Watson / Luke è l'assistente meno esperto, ma altrettanto logicamente mentalità. * Layton mostra anche affinità con l'eroe del film Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr., in quanto entrambi sono professori di archeologia che vanno alla ricerca di avventure in tutto il mondo risolvendo misteri, e possono gestire bene in una rissa. * Layton beve anche il vino rosso, anche se sembra preferire il tè. de:Professor Hershel Layton en:Professor Hershel Layton es:Hershel Layton fr:Hershel Layton nl:Professor Hershel Layton Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Translate Categoria:Paese dei Misteri Categoria:Personaggio principale Categoria:Scrigno di Pandora Categoria:Futuro perduto Categoria:Personaggi Richiamo dello Spettro Categoria:Richiamo dello Spettro Categoria:Maschera dei Miracoli Categoria:Personaggi Futuro Perduto Categoria:Vs Ace Attorney Categoria:Personaggi vs Ace Attorney Categoria:Personaggi Maschera dei Miracoli Categoria:Eterna Diva Categoria:Personaggi Eterna Diva Categoria:Personaggi Scrigno di Pandora Categoria:Eredità degli Aslant Categoria:Personaggi Eredità degli Aslant